Jeźdźcy Śmierci
thumb|300px|Jeździec Śmierci 'Jeźdźcy Śmierci '(ang. Death Riders) to kriegańscy kawalerzyści a zarazem nazwa jednostek kawalerii wchodzących w skład Kriegańskich Korpusów Śmierci. Jednostki te są bardzo podobne do innych formacji konnych, które można spotkać u wielu innych regimentów. Główną różnicą jest jednak wierzchowiec, na jakim kriegańscy jeźdźcy ruszają do boju. Jest to przystosowany do najcięższych warunków bojowych potomek ziemskiego konia, hodowany pod powierzchnią Krieg, gdzie przechodzi poważne modyfikacje genetyczne. Jest on nie mniej groźny od człowieka, który go ujeżdża. Sami jeźdźcy to fanatycy, którzy zyskali sobie reputację ludzi kompletnie pozbawionych litości, z powodu brutalnych pościgów za wycofującym się, zmaltretowanym wrogiem. Kiedy już podejmą szarżę Jeźdźcy Śmierci nie wycofują się. Niewielu oficerom udaje się ich zawrócić. Walka będzie trwać do samego końca: ich lub wroga. Historia Jednostki kawalerii Jeźdźców Śmierci pochodzą jeszcze z czasów wojny domowej i są pewną formą improwizacji. Kiedy wojna nabierała tempa rosły straty w ludziach i maszynach, które były dotkliwe zarówno dla zdrajców jak i dla lojalistów. Zapasy paliwa i części zamiennych szybko się wyczerpywały, wiedza i zasoby ludzkie potrzebne do poprawnego używania i konserwacji maszyn niknęły z dnia na dzień, kiedy tracono coraz więcej ludzi. Sama ziemia stała się tak zniszczona, że w wielu miejscach nawet pojazdy gąsienicowe nie były w stanie się po niej poruszać. Kiedy jednostki pancerne niknęły w oczach z powodu braku zaopatrzenia, załóg i poważnych uszkodzeń, Krieganie zwrócili się do prastarych praktyk jednostek kawalerii, by przechylić szalę na swoją stronę. Zaczęli hodować lokalny gatunek zwierząt z rodziny koniowatych, genetycznie je modyfikować i szkolić wyspecjalizowane jednostki kawalerii, których użyli przeciwko zaskoczonym wrogom z doskonałym skutkiem. Przez około trzysta lat Jeźdźcy Śmierci stanowili jeden z filarów sił lojalistów, a kiedy planeta znalazła się z powrotem pod imperialną władzą, Korpusów Śmierci. Chociaż Korpusy są teraz wyposażone w różnorakie maszyny i ogromne ilości zapasów Jeźdźcy Śmierci nadal stanowią sporą część dziesięciny, jaką Krieg oddaje rocznie na rzecz Gwardii Imperialenej. Doktryna Jeźdźcy Śmierci to jednostki znacznie bardziej mobilne niż jednostki piechoty czy kolumny pancerne a przy tym znacznie bardziej samowystarczalne. Przez te cechy bardzo często nacierają na flanki wroga lub atakują te jednostki, które same zamierzają zaatakować flanki kriegańskich armii. Są także wysyłani w miejsca, gdzie wróg przełamał obronę, aby wyprzeć wroga lub dać czas innym siłom, by mogły wypełnić lukę. Jak ich odpowiedniki z Attilli kriegańscy jeźdźcy są używani jako jednostki zwiadu oraz do szybkiego natarcia. Attillanie jednak częściej stosują taktykę walki partyzanckiej oraz błyskawicznych ataków, podczas gdy kriegańscy jeźdźcy polegają na brutalnej sile ciężkich kompanii kawalerii oraz sile swych wierzchowców. Formacje kawalerii bardzo często trzyma się także jako rezerwy, których zadaniem jest szarża w miejsca, gdzie inne jednostki stworzyły jakikolwiek wyłom w liniach wroga. Kiedy piechota zabezpiecza zdobyte pozycje kawaleria brnie naprzód, ścigając wycofujących się wrogów, zabijając po drodze wszystkich. Jednostki są zorganizowane w kompanie, które z kolei składają się ze szwadronów prowadzonych przez mistrzów jazdy. Każdą kompanię prowadzi porucznik, wchodzący w skład sześcioosobowego szwadronu dowódczego. Wierzchowiec i Jeździec thumb|300px|Jeździec Śmierci Kriegańscy jeźdźcy, będąc mistrzami jazdy konnej, nie są mniej srodzy, zimni i fatalistyczni niż piechociarze, za to są jeszcze bardziej skorzy by oddać życie na polu bitwy. Bezimienni i bez twarzowi jak cała reszta kriegańskich armii jeźdźcy na rozkaz rzucają się na wrogie pozycje, nie myśląc o tym jak wielkie straty poniosą. Jeźdźcy stanowią specjalną kadrę w szeregach Korpusów Śmierci. Już na Krieg są wybierani spośród żołnierzy ze względu na uzdolnienie oraz niezależny tok myślenia i inicjatywę. Na potrzeby wcielenia do jednostek konnych odbędą dodatkowe szkolenia. Spośród ocalałych z jednostek kawalerii wybiera się wielu przyszłych oficerów. Wierzchowiec, na którym jeźdźcy ruszają do boju, jest gruntownie zmodyfikowaną odmianą ziemskiego konia, zmienioną na zwierze znacznie bardziej wytrzymałe fizycznie, silniejsze, agresywne i bardzo niebezpieczne. Zwierzę niemal nie ma sierści. Po ogonie został jedynie krótki kikut, długa grzywa zmieniła się w niewielką szczecinę, dzięki czemu nie wymaga uwagi. Jego szyja jest dłuższa i bardziej masywna. Zamiast kopyt zwierzę ma stopy, które są lepiej przystosowane do poruszania się po błotnistym terenie. Stopy zakończone są potężnymi szponami. Kończyny zwierzęcia są potężnie umięśnione, dzięki czemu z łatwością jest w stanie przekraczać okopy. Modyfikacje genetyczne obejmują także podskórny pancerz, osmotyczne płuca, oraz system wtrysków naładowanych mieszaniną stymulantów, środków przeciw bólowych, narkotyków bojowych i innych środków mających zwiększyć efektywność zwierzęcia i wyostrzyć jego zmysły. Na płaszczyźnie psychicznej wierzchowiec znacznie bardziej różni się od swego przodka. Jest o wiele bardziej agresywny, dzięki stymulantom staje się nieustraszony w obliczu wroga. Będzie biec dokładnie tam, gdzie rozkaże mu jeździec, nie wystraszy go wrogi ostrzał czy eksplozje. Chemiczna mieszanka znajdująca się w ciele zwierzęcia jest niestabilna, toteż musi być cały czas monitorowana przez jeźdźca, który stabilizuje ją dodatkowymi mieszankami. Dzięki temu zwierze jest w stanie przetrwać najgorsze rany, jednak pozostawia to na ich ciałach okropne blizny. Zwierze nosi pancerz chroniący głowę oraz maskę przeciwgazową, chroniącą je przed szkodliwymi warunkami środowiska. Wszystkie wierzchowce są hodowane w kadziach, klonowane przez Adeptus Biologis głęboko pod powierzchnią Krieg. Tak jak ludziom, zwierzętom nadaje się numery. Wyposażenie Mundur Jeździec Śmierci nosi taki sam mundur jak reszta Kriegan, wliczając w to ciężki płaszcz. Noszą także taki sam hełm Mk IX, nie licząc dodatkowej odznaki na przedzie, która oznacza właściciela jako Jeźdźca. Noszą także zdobiony napierśnik, wykonany z plastali, obłożony chromowaną, utwardzoną okładziną. Jest on jednak niewygodny i niezbyt praktyczny, noszony bardziej jako forma tradycji. Wiele jednostek odrzuca napierśnik, zwłaszcza na długotrwałych misjach, by zredukować wagę. Jeźdźcy noszą także wysokie, twarde buty. Wielu przyszłych oficerów zachowuje je przy sobie, są bowiem wygodniejsze niż zwyczajne buty. Wśród kadry oficerskiej można rozpoznać dawnych Jeźdźców Śmierci właśnie po noszonych przez nich butach. Broń Głównym uzbrojeniem jeźdźca jest długa na 3.5 metra lanca wykonana z wydrążonego drążka z lekkiego metalu, zakończonego ostrą włócznią. Ostrze połączone jest z zapalnikiem umieszczonego za nim małego ładunku wybuchowego. Ładunek skonstruowany jest w ten sposób, by eksplozja i odłamki skierowały się w kierunku celu i nie czyniły szkody jeźdźcowi. Po detonacji żołnierz zostaje z samym styliskiem w rękach, które natychmiast odrzuca. Lanca byłaby bardzo nieporęczna w walce na bliski dystans przeciwko ciasnym formacjom piechoty, więc każdy jeździec nosi ze sobą dodatkową broń. Zwykle tą bronią jest długa szabla używana częściej do pchnięć sztychem niż do cięcia. Długa na 95cm broń kończy się ostrym szpikulcem. Dłoń dzierżącą szablę osłania kabłąk. Kształt trzonu doskonale dopasowuje się do dłoni posiadacza nawet gdy jego ramię jest wyprostowane podczas pchnięć. Dodatkowo jeźdźcy noszą także pistolet laserowy, jest jednak rzadko używany. Ekwipunek Jeźdźcy Śmierci udają się na dalekie misje rozpoznawcze lub akcje za liniami wroga, muszą więc być samowystarczalni i zabierać bardzo dużą ilość zapasów. W workach przymocowanych do siodła są racje żywnościowe, inne niezbędne rzeczy takie jak filtry chemiczne, amunicja i śpiwory. Galeria jeźdźcy3.jpg|Kompania Jeźdźców Śmierci jeźdźcy 4.jpg|Umundurowanie Jeźdźców Źródła *''Imperial Armour Volume Five: Siege of Vraks Part One s. 91'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Six: Siege of Vraks Part Two s. 24, 25, 100, 101'' *''Only War: Hammer of the Emperor s. 18, 19'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Kriegańskie Korpusy Śmierci